


Our Relationship

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Inibri's not a nice person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Answer to "And how are things going between you [Inibri] and Sass?" TMI ask.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

“He’s an amusing plaything,” Inibri says. The corners of his lips are tugging ever so slightly, but it’s barely noticeable. “Not to mention, he’s also a possible asset in the future. I just need to break him down first and make him see how much more beneficial it is to serve me than the jedi.”

He hums, and a thoughtful look appears on his sharp features. “But, I must admit that being with the Chiss is also relaxing,” he says while his eyes begin to burn more intensely. “I rarely take time for myself any longer than I have to, so his youngness and willingness to try out new things is… quite intoxicating.”

“And even though some of his antics tend to frustrate me to no end, I vastly prefer him to those whose names I don’t even bother to find out after I have reached completion,” Inibri says. He is smiling but it’s unsettling, and you find yourself leaning back as he leans forward on the couch. “So, to answer your question, things are going just fine between me and  _Sass._ ”


End file.
